


Wonderful

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, This happened in canon you can’t fight me on this, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx likes being close to Axel.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty: Author’s Choice

Missions with Axel were fun for many different reasons. For one, he was one of the few people in the entire Organization that actually listened to him talk. He paid attention, responded, asked questions when he didn’t understand, and listened. Axel made him feel like the things he had to say were important, no matter how stupid the topic was.

Demyx felt comfortable enough to joke around with him too. They would spend their days making fun of the more stuck up members and laughing until their sides split. And not once did he go back and spread a word of it. His jokes and secrets were safe with Axel and he was confident that he could tell him pretty much anything.

When they weren’t laughing up a storm or talking about how it kind of felt like someone was watching them every time they passed through a dark corridor, they were inventing games to play to pass the time while waiting for a particular heartless to appear. In Wonderland, Axel had invented Parachute: a game where they would drink the potion on the table to shrink themselves, climb back up on the table, and use their Organization coats to safely float back down to the floor when they jumped. Wonderland quickly became his favorite world because of it.

Wonderland also had a secret room hidden at the base of the largest tree in the forest area. They had only discovered it when Axel had laughed so hard that he had to support himself on the trunk of a nearby tree. It hadn’t been solid like he’d expected, and he fell completely through. Demyx followed him through the well hidden entrance and found another small room with eclectic designs. There was nothing inside of it: no furniture, no paintings, and no people. They claimed the spot for themselves and often hid there to avoid fighting the lesser heartless.

That’s where he discovered another reason to like missions with Axel. Somewhere between the talking and laughing, the kissing had started. Demyx hadn’t once thought of kissing Axel during a mission, or any other time for that matter. When it happened, he wondered why he hadn’t. Axel was an amazing kisser. He didn’t force it, but he also didn’t let Demyx lead. He wouldn’t have known what to if he didn't.

Kissing slowly turned into something more each time they found themselves in that hidden room. Shoes came off, coats were unzipped, lips met skin, and limbs became tangled. The most memorable time was the one where Axel’s searing kisses didn’t stop at his chest. He didn’t know what to think when Axel unzipped his pants. He hadn’t expected it to feel that good when he’d wrapped his lips around him, but he found something much better than staring at a heart shaped moon in the sky.

This time is even better. Xemnas would probably have a stroke if he knew that Axel was inside of him, slowly, but purposefully bringing a piece of Kingdom Hearts to  _ him _ . He likes the way it feels. He likes the soft grunts Axel makes when he buries his face into his neck. He likes being completely full, and holding Axel as he carefully slides out and back in again.

Axel’s hair feels nice between his fingers. His skin is warm beneath his fingertips and fragile beneath his fingernails. His lips are soft and his tongue is adventurous. He loves it, but he loves the way Axel loves it  _ more _ . He’s patient and gentle with him, never giving him more than he can handle and constantly asking if he’s comfortable.

He gets chills when Axel whispers in his ear. He tells him how good it feels to be inside of him and how he likes the sounds that Demyx couldn’t stop making if he tried. It embarrassed him at first because they’re loud and sound horrible in his own ears, but Axel can’t get enough of them. He pushes harder, knowing that it’ll get him to make more of them, and watches Demyx as he falls apart.

Axel kisses him when he cums. Demyx only vaguely knows what that means from piecing together Xigbar’s many jokes about the subject, but he knows it feels amazing. He follows shortly after, and Axel doesn’t stop pushing until he’s finished. He’s now embarrassed by how much of it there is. It’s all over them, the ground, and their coats, but Axel doesn’t look upset about it. He just laughs and kisses him again.

He showed Demyx how to clean up so that the others wouldn’t notice when they returned to the castle. He was unsteady on his feet and felt a sharp pain in his backside, but it didn’t take away from the amazing feeling that Axel had given him.

“Are we gonna do that again?” he’d asked on their way out of the room.

Axel laughed and pressed his lips to his forehead. Demyx also liked when he did that. “If you want to.”

They don’t get to have a lot of missions together, let alone missions in Wonderland. It’ll probably be awhile before they get the time and privacy to do it again, but hearing Axel say that makes the wait worth it.

On their next mission to Wonderland, Axel slips his fingers between Demyx’s as they search for the heartless. Every now and again, he’ll give it a light squeeze or swing them between him. It’s another small reason to like being around him. Heart or no heart, all the little things that Axel does makes him feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I....did it. I fucking DID it. I’m 100% about to take the longest nap of my life and scream about this when I wake up holy shit...
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who has read, left kudos, left a comment, all of it. Even the guests. I appreciate it so much and I’m happy (and surprised) that we’ve made it this far. Be gay, commit sins!


End file.
